


Damn Finn

by LooIsHere



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian learnt not to sneak in on someone. Especially not on Kimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for the amazing Illegaile, on Tumblr, that I forgot to post. Enjoy.

Sebastian opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, burying his face in his pillow and groaning. What time could it be for the light to be so bright ? He mumbled to himself and turned on his other side in order to avoid the blinding light, finally pulling the cover over his head and hugging the pillow next to him. He smiled, still too sleepy to get out of bed, and breathed in the scent of his lover still on the soft cushion, slowly dozing off again. When his eyes opened again, he was hot and he uncovered himself, finally hearing a few things in their hotel room. He knew it was late because Kimi wasn't in bed anymore, which could only mean that it was at least eleven. He groaned again; why was he still feeling sluggish and not fully rested like he always was ? Maybe it was due to the night they spent together ? A soft, pleased hum echoed in his throat when he thought about their lovemaking of the night, before he giggled. He had been noisy and Kimi had told him that their neighbours would be grumpy if he kept on being so loud, but Sebastian couldn't hold in his moans and if he didn't care the day before, now that he was awake and that he could hear snippets of conversations through the bedroom wall he understood that he should have been discreet, and he felt a bit ashamed. He mumbled for himself unintelligible things, lamenting, and finally decided to get out of bed now that he had stayed for way too long between the sheets. 

He sat up and grabbed his discarded boxers, slipping them on with the first top he found -which was Kimi's in the end- before rising and wincing a bit to the numb, faint pain in his lower back. He looked out the large window with squinted eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the nice view they had of the city and noticed he could hear the sound of water running on something and falling; Kimi was probably showering. Going to the bathroom silently, he tried to turn the doorknob and the door fortunately opened, without grating, and he entered the room with a mischievous grin before closing the door without a noise. He noticed there weren't any clothes and concluded he came here naked. Sebastian stood here for a moment, listening to the Finn showering, and removed his shirt and boxers, leaving them on the floor before quickly puling the curtain and stepping in the bathtub, relying on the element of surprise to hug Kimi from behind, soon regretting it.

"Sheiβe !" 

He stepped back from the stream of water with a shiver, goose bumps raising on his skin. Kimi turned and brushed his dripping hair back from his face with an amused yet puzzled look. 

"Why is the water so damn cold ?" hissed Sebastian, still trembling. Kimi was about to say something but the German continued, "I'm out, damn." He stepped out and grabbed one of the towels hanging on the door, wrapping himself in it and muttering under his breath. 

"Hey, where are you going ?" Kimi asked from the shower. 

"Getting warm." The freezing cold water had really disheartened him.

"Hey Sebastian !" The Finn stepped out, water still running, quickly going to him, "Sebastian, hey, Seb." He hugged him in his towel, rubbing his wet hands on his arms. "Don't sulk, come on." The German's lips pursed in a pout. "Come on. I couldn't have guessed you would come." Kimi smiled to the cute pout and kissed Sebastian's forehead. "I'm sorry." The brown-haired driver hummed, still not content. "Come back. Please ?"

" 'm not coming back with that liquid ice pouring on me." He mumbled.

"I'll turn it hot."

Sebastian squinted his eyes to the blonde, unsure he would do it. He could be telling this to persuade him but still keep it cold because he was a damn iceman who wasn't afraid of below zero temperatures. 

"I promise." He licked his lips and thought about it. "Anyway, why did you come in the first place ?"

The German's eyes widened and he gazed away, "Because I felt like it." Kimi chuckled.

"Really ?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't even hear you enter the bathroom."

"So ?"

"You sneaked in."

"I.. No ?"

"Yes you did. Why ?"

"Because. I don't know." Kimi's grin grew larger as the other kept staring away.

"Oh. I see." Sebastian's cheek started to feel hot.

"What ?" he said, flustered, "What do you see ?"

Kimi leaned toward him and whispered in his ear. "You came for sexy time, right ?"

"I don't.. Know what you're talking about."

"Sure I can turn it hot for you, Sebastian. Still don't want to come back ?"

He looked back up at him, his cheeks nicely tinted with pink, still pouting and not entirely convinced. The Finn chuckled a last time and grabbed his face, kissing him softly, then passionately, and he knew he won when the brown-haired man let go of the towel to wrap his arms around his neck.

"You're cold." 

"Come on then," he smiled, taking his hand and leading him back to the bathroom, this time locking the door behind them, "let's get warm."


End file.
